


Dirty Grease-Monkey

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Anon prompt: Callum goes round to the arches at lunch and bends Ben over a car bonnet. (Shameless smut).
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Dirty Grease-Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> You ask, I give.

“Ben, you in here?” Callum calls out the moment he gets to the Arches, coffee and burgers in hand.

“Yeah babe, just give me a sec,” Ben replies from under one of the cars, “Just gotta finish up here.”

Callum sits patiently and watches his boyfriend for another ten minutes until he finally rolls himself out from under the car, dirt and grease clinging to his face and arms as he wipes his hands down his overalls. The sight makes something dark and lustful stir in Callum’s belly. He coughs to cover a groan.

“You brought me coffee and lunch? Best boyfriend ever!” Ben smiles at him before heading over to the sink to wash the remaining muck from his hands. Once he’s done he approaches Callum and bends down to kiss him in thanks. But just as Ben starts pulling away, Callum drags him onto his lap so he’s now straddling him; he deepens the kiss, tugging on Ben’s lower lip and swallows the groan that emerges from his boyfriend’s eager mouth. 

“Mmm- someone’s happy to see me,” Ben mumbles between kisses, “Almost like he didn’t get enough last night.”

Callum ignores the smirk in Ben’s voice and continues his path down his boyfriend’s neck, peppering little nips and sucks until he reaches his collarbone. Ben’s weak spot. Ben shivers and pulls Callum reluctantly away from him.

“Not that I ain’t enjoying this little horny display babe, but what’s gotten into ya today?” Ben asks as he runs his hands through Callum’s slicked back hair. 

Callum looks at up him and shrugs, almost guiltily. “Love watching you work, the way your hands look when they’re wrapped around all those dirty pipes. It’s sexy.” A beautiful blush appears on Callum’s face the moment he stops talking, his confidence wanes a little, until he eyes the way Ben’s mouth opens and a short, sharp breath escapes. Hook, line, and sinker.

“Well now, who knew the grease-monkey look would get my man all hot and bovered. That’s sexy. Fancy a quickie, do ya? Bend me over the car bonnet and show me how a real man gets his engine revved?” he bites his lip to drive home his words and Callum loses it. He wraps his hands securely around Ben’s thighs and stands, hauling them both up, and carries Ben over towards the car. The moment he get's Ben where he wants him he pushes his body harshly up against the surface. Ben huffs out a laugh.

“You’re really wound up right now, ain’t ya? Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Shut. Up.” Callum grumbles, regaining his confidence as his body betrays how ‘wound up’ he really is. He grabs Ben by the collar and unzips his overalls in one swift move, tearing it open and down over Ben’s thighs, he notices Ben’s lack of boxers and raises an eyebrow in question.

“What?” Ben shoots back, licking his lip in retaliation, “I like the freedom.”

Callum, getting more impatient as time goes on, forcibly turns Ben around and slams his upper body over the bonnet of the car so that Ben is now completely bent over it, ass in the air, completely exposed.

“Lube?” Callum asks, as he grinds his clothed dick into the back of Ben’s naked ass.

“I-in the top drawer, behind you.” He points in the general direction of the desk.

“Don’t move.” Callum says as he stumbles over to find what he’s looking for.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, lover boy.”

Callum raids the draw and immediately finds the half-empty bottle of lube, pops the cap, and pours a generous amount in the palm of his hand before returning to Ben. He lowers himself to his knees and spreads Ben’s cheeks apart before applying the softest pressure at his intended target. He feels Ben’s legs quiver and applies more pressure, circling his rim with his thumb before he carefully slips it inside; the groan that leaves his boyfriend’s mouth spurring him on until he has three fingers stretching him open. The sight of his fingers disappearing inside his boyfriend makes sweat drip down his forehead; he laps it up when it reaches his mouth and leans forward to bite the back of Ben’s quaking thighs.

“Babe, please- I’m ready. You know I like the burn.” Ben says, his voice low with a hint of a whine.

Callum uses the remaining lube on his fingers to pump himself a few times. He stands, pushing Ben’s upper body flat onto the car’s bonnet and leans over to breathe heavily against his ear.

“Been thinking about taking you like this for a while now.” He whispers filthily.

“Well get on with it then.” Ben quips back, his forehead bashing down onto the car as Callum rubs the head of his cock over his rim, one last tease. 

The moment Callum breaches the barrier, both their heads spin and they hold onto that feeling for as long as they can. Ben loves the burn of the first stretch, and Callum loves how tightly Ben squeezes back.

Ben’s legs nearly buck from the burn, almost can’t handle it- but Callum makes sure to keep him right where he wants him with his thick thighs holding him in place. Ben cries out, urging Callum on by pushing his ass higher to bring him deeper, but Callum’s already one step ahead. He picks up the pace and drives forward so hard the car rocks beneath them under the strain.

They continue like this, Callum is relentless in his pounding, back and forth, harder. Deeper. He hits Ben’s prostate with pinpoint accuracy, and it drives Ben wild. His breathing is choppy and stuttered, as he lays there completely at the mercy of his boyfriend’s cock.

The symphony of noises echo loudly throughout the workshop, slapping of skin, huffs and groans, and the whining of metal as it rocks through the intensity.

Callum knows Ben is close, can hear it in his voice. He wants Ben to finish first, ever the gentleman- so he sets a course for the final lap. He reaches round Ben’s sweat-slicked body to peel him off the bonnet and holds him tight, back to chest. He gives a few short, sharp thrusts, barely giving Ben time to breathe as he relentlessly strokes the bundle of nerves sparking dangerously close to climax.

The moment Ben explodes Callum watches dizzyingly as his boyfriend’s come paints the shiny black car in ropes of white. It doesn’t take him long to follow suit. He comes with one finishing thrust and roars into Ben’s ear as he releases. The two stay like that for a moment, Callum’s head resting on Ben’s back where he places an open-mouthed kiss and then slowly pulls out. He manoeuvres Ben around to face him, takes his man’s face in both hands and lowers his lips to kiss him, soft and slow, dragging it out as long as he’s physically able. When they pull back, they don’t go far, resting their foreheads together before Ben, naturally, pipes up.

“Wow,” Ben exhales, “Think it's safe to say that Callum Highway does fancy a bit o’ rough then, eh?" He winks. 

"I always knew you had it in ya.” He finishes by bending down and pulling up his overalls, which are still dangling round his ankles. He tucks himself back in with all the usual arrogance in his gaze and all Callum can do is laugh out loud at his idiot boyfriend.

“So I can come back tomorrow then?” Callum asks, a flirty edge in his tone. 

“And I thought I was the insatiable one.” Ben yanks Callum in for a final kiss before playfully shoving him out the door yelling,

“Why wait till tomorrow, when we’ve got all night?”

**Author's Note:**

> come and find me for a fangirl on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
